1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alarms used for fluid leakage notification, specifically to a simple water sensor and alarm system for storage hot water heaters comprising an alarm housing, embedded battery, annunciator, and two bottom exposed fluid sensors separated by a stand-off. Hereinafter, storage hot water heaters may be referred to only as ‘water heater’, ‘water heaters’, or “water heater tank”, without any intent of limitation. The system is designed for prompt owner notification when fluid is detected adjacent to a water heater tank. Fluid leakage notification is audible, as many hot water heater tank failures occur in occupied homes. However, water leakage notification may optionally be in the form of remote communication, such as but not limited to a signal transmitted to the home security device of a 24-hour security monitoring network, or a smart phone, tablet, or other smart device. The alarm housing can be easily mounted to the side of the water heater tank, or may be configured as a stand-alone device. Ultra low power consumption is an important benefit provided by the present invention, which continues during low battery warnings and water detection alarming. Also, the audible alarm may optionally include a boost circuit to amplify annunciator loudness, but at a tradeoff with conserving power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hot water heaters typically leak as they approach the end of their service life, or if premature failure occurs. If leaks remain undetected, tank failure can occur. The average age of a failed hot water heater tank is approximately 10.7 years. While tank failure causes significant damage to adjacent portions of a residence and/or property maintained in areas surrounding the hot water heater tank, even small leaks in the vicinity of the water heater tank, depending on the severity of the leak, may cost a homeowner several thousands of dollars of repair or replacement expense. Furthermore, in residential storage hot water heating systems approximately 90% of hot water heater failures occur in occupied homes, with about 70% of failures resulting from small repairable leaks. Another disadvantage of small leaks in storage hot water is that billions of gallons of water are potentially lost annually when they remain undetected. Another contributing factor to premature hot water heater tank failure is that hot water heating systems generally work for many years before a problem develops. Additionally, after-installation owner maintenance is minimal, and checking hot water heater storage tanks frequently for leaks is not a common practice of their owners. If such leaks do occur and are not promptly detected, leaking water will accelerate the growth of mold on and around the hot water heater tank, as well as accelerate tank corrosion that will reduce its useful life and also increase the risk of catastrophic tank failure where many gallons of water will be lost if the water flowing into it is not promptly shut off. Thus, there is a need for a device or system to monitor storage hot water tanks for leaks and promptly provide owner notification as soon as possible after leaks begin to divert water from the tank, and it is also preferred for such a device to provide a persistent alarm or remote notification that occurs over an extended period of time to increase the likelihood of owner response. The present invention system is a compact and portable sensing device that is able to promptly detect small hot water heater tank leaks and alert the property owner of their presence to limit or prevent property damage in the area adjacent to the hot water heater tank, providing an important benefit. Ultra low power consumption is also an important benefit provided by the present invention, including during low battery warnings and water detection alarming, extending the time during which annunciation occurs and increasing the likelihood of successful owner notification about the presence of fluid leakage. No other system is known that has the same structure as the present invention, functions in the same manner as the present invention, and/or provides all of the features and advantages of the present invention.